


Magnetic

by carolinecrane



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Games people play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic

It's quiet in the bar – there are a few people scattered at tables around the room, but it's a big town and most of the hotel guests who aren't still in the banquet room sipping complimentary champagne are already in the casinos.

He's been nursing the same beer for half an hour, taking another sip as he glances around at the rest of the bar patrons. Nobody he recognizes, not that he's interested in talking to any of them anyway. He's listened to nothing all day but talk about forensics, after all, and even though he's interested he's had about all he can take for one day. 

He rolls the bitter taste of beer on his tongue as his eyes fall on the door, the corners of his mouth turning up in a half smile as he watches someone new walk in. Slight sway of slim hips, tie hanging loosely around a pale neck and Nick grins even wider at the thought of wrapping his fingers around that tie and tugging. He's been thinking about it since he first saw the obnoxious green silk hanging around that neck, across the room during the first lecture of the day.

It was the first thing he noticed, followed by the alarming hairstyle and the knowing smirk when Nick got caught looking. Since that moment he's been thinking about this, and he doesn't bother pretending not to watch as the other man crosses the dimly lit room and slides onto the bar stool next to him.

"This seat taken?"

"It is now," Nick answers, raising his eyebrows as he reaches for his beer. 

That gets him a grin, dazzling from this close up and he feels the color rise in his cheeks. A second later there's a hand in front of him, and Nick smirks and reaches out to shake it, tracing long fingers with his thumb before he lets go again. 

"Greg Sanders."

"Nick Stokes. Buy you a drink?"

He motions for the bartender without waiting for an answer, waving his bottle and holding up two fingers. A minute later there are two fresh beers in front of them, and he pushes the warm bottle aside and takes a swallow of cold beer. 

"So. You come here often?"

Nick grins at the cliché, shaking his head and turning to face Greg. "This is my first time at this hotel. But I've spent a little time in Vegas. You?"

"First time. First conference," Greg answers, picking up his own beer and nodding toward Nick before he lifts it to his mouth. Nick tries not to, but he can't help watching the arc of Greg's neck as he tips his head back, the way his throat moves when he swallows and the curve of that mouth around the bottle. 

"So you're…uh…you've never attended a National Forensics Association event before?"

Greg sets the bottle down on the bar, thumb absently tracing the label as he shakes his head. "Nope. I'm pretty new to this whole CSI thing. Just made the transition from the lab a few months ago."

Nick nods and takes another pull from his beer, then sets it down hard on the bar and reaches into his pocket for his room key. He sets it down on the bar between them, fingers hovering over it for a second before he lets go and looks at Greg. "Yeah? You looking for somebody to show you the ropes?"

"Why, you think you're up for the job?"

Nick grins at that, looking Greg up and down before he nods once and reaches for his wallet. He tosses a few bills on the bar and stands up, tucking his wallet back into his pocket before he leans in and whispers in Greg's ear. "Why don't you come up to my room and find out."

He pulls away before Greg can answer, reaching for the key he set on the bar. Before he can pick it up Greg's hand closes around it, and he grins again as Greg stands up and nods toward the door. 

Neither of them says anything else until they reach the elevators, Nick hitting the up button a little harder than necessary. It feels like ages before the doors finally slide open, but when Nick finds the elevator empty he swallows a relieved sigh and steers Greg ahead of him into the car. He hits the button for his floor, waiting until the doors close before he turns to Greg and reaches for his tie.

"I've been thinking about this all day," he says, tugging the other man forward until they're barely six inches apart.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Nick breathes against Greg's mouth a second before he kisses him, beer and sweet on his tongue as Greg's lips part to let him in. And _this_ is what he's been thinking about all day, picturing all through dry discussions about the latest forensic technology. 

Strong hands land on his waist, tugging his shirt out of his pants and Nick's free hand slides into Greg's hair to tilt his head just a little. Greg's hard against him, hips moving slowly against his own and Nick's pretty sure he's been picturing this for awhile too. He doesn't remember moving, but somehow his back's up against the wall and Greg's pressed up against him, hands sliding under his shirt now to trace random patterns on his back. 

He moans against Greg's mouth and breaks the kiss just as the elevator dings and rolls to a stop. A second later the doors open, and Nick spares a quick thanks to the gods of good timing as he pushes Greg into the deserted hall. They stumble together toward his room, stopping long enough for Greg to fumble with the key before Nick's pushing Greg into the room and kicking the door shut behind them. 

Greg's already working open the buttons on his shirt when Nick reaches for his tie again, tugging it open and letting it fall to the floor. He reaches for Greg's pants next, opening button and zipper with shaking fingers before he pushes the fabric down Greg's hips. "Wanna fuck you."

"Yeah? You been thinking about that all day too?" Greg asks, smiling breathlessly and Nick laughs and pushes him back onto the bed.

"Among other things." He pauses long enough to push his shirt off, letting it hit the floor before he turns his attention back to Greg. He tugs off shoes and socks, watching Greg watch him as he slowly strips him. Once his pants hit the floor Nick climbs over him, helping Greg with too many buttons until finally he shrugs out of his shirt and tosses it toward the foot of the bed. 

Nick leans in for another kiss, hard and a little desperate before he pulls his mouth away to kiss a trail down the center of Greg's chest. He mouths his way along warm skin, seeking out sensitive spots as he works his way down the other man's body. Greg gasps when Nick reaches his stomach, tugging the waistband of his boxers down to suck hard at the thin skin at the hollow of his hipbone. He arches up against the hands holding him to the mattress, begging wordlessly and Nick finally takes the hint and pulls his mouth away to push Greg's knees further apart.

He's still wearing most of his clothes, and he pushes himself off the bed long enough to scramble out of pants and boxers. There's a small tube of lube on the nightstand, and he reaches for it before he turns back to the bed just in time to watch Greg kicking his boxers off. He swallows a shudder at the sight of Greg flipping onto his stomach, tugging a pillow off the top of the bed to tuck under his hips.

For a second he's frozen in place, heart in his throat at the sight of all that pale skin. Greg stretched out for him – _just_ for him, head resting against his arms and hips pushed up just enough to open Greg for him. And God, he could come from that sight alone, but when Greg turns his head to look at Nick he's moving again.

He climbs back onto the bed, lube still in hand as he kneels between Greg's spread legs and slides a hand down his back. He stops when he reaches Greg's hip, fingers tightening just enough to hold him still as Nick leans in and slides his tongue along the entrance to Greg's body. That gets him an incoherent murmur and hips pressing back against his grip, so he does it again, just a little harder this time. Again and again, pushing just a little further inside Greg each time, until finally Greg's moaning and struggling to push back for more.

He pulls back just a little, letting out a hot breath against wet skin that sends a shudder through Greg's entire body. His free hand slides between Greg's legs, pushing inside with one finger and his cock twitches when Greg moans and tightens around him. He waits until Greg relaxes again to thrust deeper, pressing further inside until he finds that spot that makes Greg shudder and tighten around him again.

"Jesus," he murmurs, not even sure he says it out loud until Greg laughs under him.

"I've been called worse," he answers, turning his head to look at Nick over his shoulder. "So are you gonna fuck me or what?"

"You're pushy, you know that?" Nick answers, but he grins and pulls his finger out of Greg to reach for the lube. A few drops on his fingers, rolling against his skin to warm it before he slides his hand between Greg's legs again and pushes back inside. Two slick fingers work Greg open, in and out as slowly as he can stand until Greg's moaning and pushing back even harder against him.

He pulls his hand away to grip Greg's hips, tugging him up onto his knees and stroking a slick hand over his cock once, then twice before he lines himself up and presses inside. Instantly Greg tightens around him, and Nick holds his breath as he waits for the other man to relax. Endless seconds tick by before Greg finally pushes back against him, pulling him even further inside and Nick moans and thrusts forward. 

Together they find a rhythm, moving slowly at first as Nick reaches under Greg to grip his cock. That earns him a gasp and Greg tightening around him, dragging a moan out of him as Nick begins to move a little faster. And he's going to come way too soon, long before he's ready because he wants this to last forever. Just the two of them, moving together like they were made for this, Greg rocking between Nick's fist and his cock as Nick feathers frantic kisses along the scars on his shoulders.

Too soon he feels himself tense, ball of pleasure tight at the base of his stomach and he thrusts one last time into Greg and comes. He's still struggling to catch his breath when Greg reaches for his own cock, hand around Nick's and stroking until Greg shudders underneath him and coats their fingers with wet heat. A few seconds later he collapses onto the mattress, a low moan escaping his throat as Nick slips out of him. 

Nick stretches out next to Greg, leaning over him to press soft kisses to the scars on the back of Greg's neck. "Okay, you were right."

Greg laughs at that, breathless and amused as he turns his head to look at Nick. "I told you you'd like it once you got into it."

Nick rolls his eyes, but he can't help grinning at Greg's self-satisfied expression. He knows Greg's been dying to hear Nick say that he liked Greg's little game, and there's a part of him that has to admit it was definitely hot. Still, he's pretty sure it would have been just as hot if they'd skipped the games, skipped dinner too and just come straight back to their room. 

"I still say we could have skipped the hotel room and gone home."

"Hotel room sex is half the fun," Greg answers, grinning indulgently and Nick's never going to live it down now that he's admitted Greg was right about something. "Like vacation sex without leaving town."

And he's right about that too, so Nick doesn't point out that they would have saved a lot of money if they'd taken the time to drive across town instead of booking a room at the Venetian. Not that he's planning to make a habit of it or anything, but he has to admit that it's kind of nice to see the inside of these rooms when it's not a crime scene.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. We can't afford vacation sex in Vegas."

Greg laughs and turns onto his side, pushing himself up on one elbow and leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of Nick's mouth. "So are you gonna tell me what else you've been thinking about all day?"

Nick rolls his eyes, but he can't quite hide his smile as Greg pulls back. "I'll tell you whatever you want if we can skip the games tomorrow."

"Yeah," Greg answers, his smile turning mischievous and Nick knows he's about to be insulted. "Your pick-up lines are terrible anyway. 'Show me the ropes'? You're never gonna land a date with a corny line like that."

And it's true, but Nick's not planning to admit it. "You should talk. 'Come here often?' isn't exactly original."

"It's classic. There's a difference."

"You keep telling yourself that, G." Nick rolls onto his back, arms folded behind his head and he grins when Greg presses in close and rests his head on Nick's arm. "And just for the record, I don't plan on having to worry about pick-up lines anymore."

"Good." Soft lips brush his shoulder, then his chest and Nick swallows a surge of affection. "Me either."

He closes his eyes, unfolding his arms to slide one around Greg's shoulders. He's almost asleep when Greg shifts against him, pushing a little closer and Nick's arm tightens instinctively. 

"We should talk Grissom into letting us go to conferences together more often."

"Mmm," Nick murmurs, turning his head to brush a kiss against Greg's forehead. "Maybe next time we can even leave town."


End file.
